un chileno llamado Manuel
by Haruki-sou
Summary: serie de one-shots que cuentan sucesos estúpidos de la juventud de cierto chileno malhumorado. junto con sus "amigos" de la infancia y participación secundaria de los países fuera de América (América continente plz) denle una oportunidad/ no soy muy buena en los diferentes acentos así que me vendría bien una ayudita; personajes: latinhetalia- himaruya


se que pasó hacer rato pero no me resistí cuando empece a ver la galería de fotos de comienzos del año y todo lo demás y encontré un pantallazo de la caída del tarro y no me pude evitar el pensamiento de manu cuando chico haciendo travesuras y eestupideces.

De lo que me ha contado mi madre, (no se si en otros piases) sacarse la chucha, llenarse de tierra, sangrar al menos veinte veces al día y dormir mal por tantos moretones era parte del crecimiento de un niño, y en algunas partes de Chile aún se permanece esta "tradición".

Manuel es un niño muy serio y frío pero cuando se divierte llega ah hacer puras estupideces.

_**Manuel "el tarro" Gonzalez.**_

Chile era un niño muy frío, ara solo tener 10 años, se encontraba escribiendo unas poesías en un pergamino viejo, tenía la mirada sonriente e iluminada.

-che, Chile- Un niño de cabello rubio y de mirada sonriente entró a la habitación, y se acercó rápidamente al chileno

-que queris, que estoy ocupado po- dijo el chileno con el ceño fruncido a veces le molestaba ese argentino

-veni a jugar, por favor~- suplicó el Argentino

-¿por qué no vais a jugar? ¿eh Chile?- el Español apareció en el marco de la puerta, tenía su cabello desordenado y estaba algo ojeroso, entre sus manos traía una caja que decía con marcador rojo "frágil y viejo"

-por que no quiero...- dijo Cortante, España suspiró y salió de allí.

-¡vamos!- dijo el argentino tomando al pequeño chileno, Argentina era un país más fuerte y alto que él chileno y por ello se podía llevarlo a rastras, mientras que el chileno solo se quejaba y soltaba que otro improperio.

El argentino guió a Chile por los pasillos hasta llegar a el jardín de la casa, allí se encontraban, México y Perú.

-subite - dijo el Argentino- empujando levemente al Chileno a la cuarta bicicleta el chilenos e subió lentamente y empezó a andar, mientras una sonrisa se asomaba en su rostro, los otros tres también se subieron a sus bicicletas y empezaron a recorrer el viejo jardín de España.

los cuatro niños se bajaron y miraron al chileno.

-oye wey, apuesto aguacates para la cena, que no puedes saltar cuatro veces esa tablas y sin aventar ninguna wey- dijo sonriente el Mexicano al Chileno que lo miró con una mirada confundida- ¡no mames! ¿no puedes?-

-que si puedo hueón, no me agarrí pal lesse´o, que no soy na tonto-

-entonces hazlo pe- dijo Perú sonriendo maliciosamente.

-ya po-

...

-che- sonrió el Argentino empezando a grabar con su cámara- estamos a momentos de que le Manu "Tarro" salte- dijo soltando una leve carcajada casi inaudible- cada vez le vamos a ir agregando más dificultad-

-dale cuate- se escuchó la voz del Mexicano a lo lejos.

el chileno se acercaba velozmente.

-oh! lo salta gente! que bárbaro, más, ma dificultad che!- y salta.

-hemos agregado otra rueda, pe-

la cámara se enfoca en el plástico negro

-no parado, parado, wey- dice Pedro apuntando la caja vieja y haciendo que Miguel la levantara y la pusiera en una buena posición.

-¡Tarro!- el Argentino negó- ¡veni!-le gritó a Manuel -no, no va a venir , la perra lo va a seguir- le dijo a Pedro y a Miguel

-salta de volada- le gritó el mexicano

-allí viene nuestro lechero, gente- dijo sonriendo y agitando velozmente los brazos el peruano.

-¡la salta!- dijo Martín con un leven sonrojo en las mejillas. mientras que Manuel saltaba muy alto.

-ahora la otra rueda y la bici- dijo Martín

-hay viene el Tarro y la salta- dijo Martin feliz

-oe pero saquen a los perros- se escucho a lo lejos el chileno

-salí, Tomatito Romano- le dijo el argentino a la perra de Antonio, con desinterés

el chileno fue muy lejos hasta verse muy pequeño en el horizonte.

-¡tarro!, ¡tarro! ¡tarro!- eran los ánimos de los tres niños

-tarro-

-lo voy a subir a youtube che! y a Facebook, ¡allí viene tarro!- dijo Martín

Manu sentía el aire chocar con su rostro vió la tabla y cerró los ojos con confianza.

sintió como las ruedas saltaban del piso y todo fue tan rápido, el mal movimiento de manubrio, la bicicleta del suelo, el tarro oxidado los neumáticos, hicieron que su linda cara de niñito "bueno" chocara contra el piso.

-se saó la chuhca- dijo el peruano acercándose al chileno al igual que los otros, y este último emitía gemidos de dolor.

-sentate así- le indicó con brusquedad y tratando de no reír Martín.-parece que lo grabé-

y allí empezaron las risas y la cara dañada del chileno que miraba con una cara de confusión, y un diente pequeño saltaba de su boca a la tierra.

...

-y así fue como sucedió- dijo Manuel con el ceño fruncido, en la junta mundial, mientras la mayoria de los países trataban de no reírse.

-se sacó la Chucha- se escuchaba al fondo en la TV de la sala, donde martín había conectado el video para verlo en grande.

-argentino fleto culiao traicionero- dijo el chileno con desdén

-manu~-

...

¿reviws?


End file.
